This invention relates generally to recreational seat assemblies and, more particularly, to a tailgate seat apparatus for use on a pickup truck that may be used for seating or for conventional tailgate use.
Pickup trucks and other vehicles having tailgates are frequently used for activities other than hauling cargo, such as for recreational activities. More particularly, tailgate is often moved to an open position and used as a seat. However, a conventional tailgate is uncomfortable to sit on for an extended period of time and lacks features that are convenient for picnic or sporting event xe2x80x9ctailgatingxe2x80x9d activities.
Various devices have been proposed for making a tailgate more comfortable, such as cushions or backrests. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide one or more seats that conform to a person""s body and that are also selectively collapsible into a planar storage configuration so that the tailgate may selectively serve its conventional cargo loading/hauling purpose.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a tailgate seat apparatus that provides at least one seat that is pivotally adjustable between a seating position and a planar stowage position. Further, it is desirable to have a tailgate seat apparatus that provides at least one seat that is contoured to comfortably receive and support a seated person. In addition, it is desirable to have a tailgate seat apparatus that includes armrests, beverage holders, and utility compartments for picnic activity convenience.
A tailgate seat apparatus according to the present invention includes a tailgate frame that may be pivotally mounted to the body of a pickup truck in replacement of a conventional tailgate. The tailgate frame includes a top surface that defines a seat recess that is contoured to comfortably receive a person in a seated position thereon. A rigid back support is pivotally coupled to an inner wall of the tailgate frame in alignment with the seat recess. The back support is movable between an upright configuration for supporting a person""s back when seated upon the seat recess and a closed or stowage configuration nested in the seat recess such that a rear surface of the back support is even with a horizontal plane established by the top surface of the tailgate frame. Of course, the tailgate seat apparatus may alternatively include two or more seat recesses and corresponding back supports in side-by-side relation or the seat recess and back support may have a bench configuration. In addition, each seat back includes a pair of pivotal armrests having means for holding beverage containers or the like. In another embodiment, the seating apparatus is removably coupled to a conventional tailgate.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a tailgate seat apparatus which provides comfortable seating to a person when the tailgate is in an open/down configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a tailgate seat apparatus, as aforesaid, which may be selectively utilized for seating or as a conventional tailgate.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a tailgate seat apparatus, as aforesaid, having a seat back support that is pivotal between an upright support position and a folded down stowage position.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a tailgate seat apparatus, as aforesaid, having pivotal armrests with beverage container holders.
A further object of this invention is to provide a tailgate seat apparatus, as aforesaid, that may be removably coupled to a conventional tailgate.